villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Carl
Evil Carl Karl is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episodes Where's Perry? Part 1 & 2. Although usually loyal and friendly in the series, Carl is arrogant and self-serving due to the effects of an Ultimate-Evil-inator Ray in both episodes. He was voiced by Tyler Mann, who also voiced Tony Marzulo. Role ''Where's Perry, Part 1'' The story begins at the airport, where Phineas and Ferb, along with their family and friends, are getting ready to board an airplane to Africa, where they will be staying at an animal research station that is run by Ignatius Ukareamü, a friend of Lawrence's from a university. However, Perry is unable to go due to an illness, though it turns out he is forced to fake being sick on the orders of Major Monogram, who tells him that Heinz Doofenshmirtz is up to something and that Perry needs to miss his vacation in order to deal with it. Being left home with Phineas' grandparents, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where he is captured by Doofenshmirtz and forced to listen to the doctor's evil plan. Doofenshmirtz is uncharacteristically dramatic and ends up pressing the self-destruct button on his own machine, which is not considered suspicious due to his usual ineptitude. However, once Perry leaves, Doofenshmirtz reveals that the entire plan was a ruse to keep Perry away from his new machine, the Ultimate-evil-inator. He intends to use on Major Monogram in order to turn him into his evil sidekick, which would give Doofenshmirtz access to the OWCA computer network. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he bounces the ray off of a satellite to the OWCA building. However, the beam reflects off a mirror Monogram is holding and accidentally hits Carl. Believing that his plan to turn Major Monogram evil has succeeded, Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA headquarters and orders Monogram to carry his things inside. After a moment of confusion, they are both captured by Carl, who walks into the room while caressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself, and Doofenshmirtz then realizes that Carl was the one who was hit by his ray. Carl imprisons Monogram and Doofenshmirtz in a cell, but allows them to have a smoothie machine in an effort to be seen as civilized in spite of his new-found evil personality. Carl explains his newfound motivation through a choreographed musical number, and forces Doofenshmirtz to work for him as his unpaid intern, claiming all of Doofenshmirtz's evil inventions as his own. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his inventions, Monogram calls Perry on the phone using a long tube made of the extra straws from the smoothie machine; he is only able to get out a short warning before the straws collapse. Perry disables the security systems and rushes in to save Major Monogram, but is quickly captured by Carl, who anticipated that Monogram would call in Perry in the first place. Carl then reveals his diabolical plan: to use the O.W.C.A. supercomputer to bring the entire Tri-State Area to its knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to give the plan a name, but he is sent out of the room in disgrace. As Doofenshmirtz angrily calls Carl a grouch, he leans against the trap release switch on the wall, accidentally freeing Perry. However, Carl antcipates this as well and summons evil robotic duplicates of the Flynn-Fletcher family to try and defeat Perry. After evading the robots, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl from accessing it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to stop Perry, so Doofenshmirtz runs around the room preparing each of his inventions to fire. Carl tells him not to use them all at once, but Doofenshmirtz didn't get the message as they all fire, striking Perry in a flash of light and causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Upset by this turn of events, Carl berates Doofenshmirtz for this. ''Where's Perry, Part 2'' Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry, since Perry's pawprint is necessary to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admits he is clueless, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and deduces that it was a machine called the Go-Home-inator that zapped him. Carl decides to take an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots to the Flynn-Fletcher home to recapture Perry. As Carl leaves, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Carl mocking Monogram by calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram then says that Carl is just using Doofenshmirtz to get what he wanted and then left him behind, a thought that greatly upsets Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. Carl becomes frustrated upon realizing Perry is not there, as it turns out that Perry has been transported to Africa near where his family is, and is hiding in a bush covered in rare exotic flowers. He gets a message on his video-watch from Carl and quickly throws the watch away, but not before Carl gets a glimpse of the flowers. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane and they take off for the African location, and Carl gloats that once he gets Perry's pawprint to unlock the computer, he can finally take over the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area, as well as getting some extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A. offices, Monogram manages to convince Doofenshmirtz to release him so that they can stop Carl, saying that Carl will beat Doofenshmirtz in taking over the Tri-State Area first. Together, they take Monogram's spare jet and a GPS tracker to fly to Africa, and Doofenshmirtz uses spare parts from the plane to build a Re-Good-inator to reverse the effects of the previous -inator. As Carl finally arrives in Africa and orders his robots to start tracking down Perry. As Phineas, Ferb, and their friends have been following Perry's footprints, they see him running into a cavern on the other side of a river. They try to cross the river on a log, but Carl (now wearing a dark purple cape) has caught up to them and orders the robot Lawrence to fire at the log. The robot blasts the log with a laser, causing the kids to fall screaming into the river. Perry rushes out, but Carl appears and tells him that he did it to lure him out for the sole reason of simply being evil, revealing that he made more robot versions of the other characters in the series. Anticipating this, Perry whistles for a group of wild animals to arrive to the scene, wearing fedoras like Perry's to symbolize their recruitment into the O.W.C.A. agency. Carl orders all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a massive battle. During the battle, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash-land their plane in the middle of the fight, though they survived. Though Doofenshmirtz finishes building the Re-Good-inator, it is mounted to the deck of the plane and can't turn; its aim is fixed directly at an X-shaped rock. Monogram tells Perry to bring Carl there so that Doofenshmirtz can shoot him with the Re-Good-inator, and Perry manages to lure Carl by taunting him with the paw that he wants for the codes. Carl follows him up to the rock, but sees the ray and backs out of range. Perry signals Doofenshmirtz to fire anyway, and he uses a picture of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray, which hits Carl. Monogram questions Carl, who says that he feels good (again) and seems to have no memory of being evil. Monogram is happy and orders Carl to clean up the robot parts, then tells him that he is a great help. He gives Carl the title of paid intern, and Carl is thrilled, even though it's just a title and Carl is still unpaid. Monogram then congratulates Perry and allows him to go on vacation with his family. Afterwards, Monogram, Carl, and Doofenshmirtz head back to Danville on the remaining jet, using its magnet to pick up all of broken robot parts, leaving no evidence. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Anarchist Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Servant of Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Forms Category:Necessary Evil Category:Warlords Category:Thief Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains